¿Sueño o Pesadilla?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Cuando consigues aquello que tanto habías querido y las cosas no resultan como pensabas, corres el riesgo de que ese sueño se convierta en una pesadilla. / ¡Premio para Karina Romero!


¿Sueño o Pesadilla?

Karin se colocó los auriculares en los oídos y se relajó recostada en su cama, dejando que la suave y profunda voz de su artista favorito inundara sus sentidos.

Suspiró contenta y metió la mano bajo su almohada, sacando de allí una revista que tenía en su portada al dueño de la voz que estaba escuchando ahora mismo. Hitsugaya Toshiro, el ídolo juvenil más famoso de los últimos años.

A diferencia de muchos otros cantantes increíblemente famosos, él no hacía canciones de amor o desamor, sus canciones eran de soledad, frustración, auto-descubrimiento y críticas al mundo, con letras profundas que sospechaba la mayoría de sus fanáticas ni siquiera entendía. Aun así su apariencia y su voz fueron suficientes para ponerlo en el centro de atención y hoy por hoy era de lejos el adolescente más reconocido del país.

Todas las chicas en la escuela enloquecían por él, y Karin debía admitir que ella no era muy diferente del montón, aunque al menos intentaba contener sus chillidos de emoción cada vez que una nueva mercancía sobre él salía a la venta. Sus paredes estaban llenas de posters del artista y en una caja tenía cada revista que lo tuviera de portada o contuviera una entrevista que le hayan hecho.

Estaba un poco avergonzada de sí misma por su obvio flechazo con alguien que nunca le daría ni la hora, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente lo admiraba demasiado, y ¿por qué negarlo? Él era maravillosamente atractivo, podría pasar horas mirando su rostro ya sea en revistas o en sus posters, y una que otra vez lo había hecho.

Mientras seguía escuchando su música y viendo su rostro en la portada de aquella revista, sus mejillas enrojecieron en lo que involuntariamente su mente la llenaba de fantasías infantiles de poder conocerlo en persona y que, tal vez, le cantara una de sus canciones especialmente para ella, o incluso llegar a conocerse mejor y convertirse en amigos y luego, tal vez, empezar a salir y luego, tal vez, casarse y tener muchos hijos y…

-¡Karin-chan!- salió de sus pensamientos y enrojeció más al darse cuenta de que tenía la revista a escasos milímetros de su rostro y Yuzu estaba parada junto a su cama sonriendo pícaramente. -¿Otra vez besando revistas de Hitsugaya-san?- Karin gruñó.

-¿Por qué demonios no tocas, Yuzu?- se quitó uno de los auriculares bruscamente. –Ya no compartimos habitación.- refunfuñó.

-Toque, simplemente tienes la música demasiado alta. Eso o estabas muy concentrada planeando el nombre de los hijos que tendrás con Hitsugaya-san.- rió divertida.

-Cállate.- volvió a esconder la revista y miró ceñuda a su hermana gemela. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya está la cena?-

-Aún es muy temprano para cenar, Karin-chan. Vine a mostrarte esto.- sacó del gran bolsillo de su delantal de cocina una revista con Hitsugaya Toshiro en la portada.

-Oh, gracias, no puedo creer que aún no la había visto.- extendió las manos para tomar la revista, pero Yuzu negó con la cabeza y señaló el pequeño texto debajo del gran título.

-Mira bien.- le acercó la revista, dejándola notar lo que decía. -¡Hitsugaya-san tocara en Karakura el próximo mes!-

-¡¿Qué?!- de inmediato saltó de su cama y tomó la revista, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente su ídolo tocaría en su ciudad el próximo mes en el teatro más grande del centro. -¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de esto antes? ¡Nunca conseguiré entradas a esta altura!- volvió a arrojarse a su cama, solo que esta vez enterrando el rostro en la almohada al borde de las lágrimas por perder su oportunidad perfecta para verlo en persona.

-Por desgracia las entradas ya se agotaron esta mañana.- su hermana se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda. –Sin embargo… resulta que tal vez ayer compré dos entradas en línea...- Karin de inmediato se despegó de la almohada y se lanzó sobre su gemela para envolverla en un gran abrazo.

-¡No puede ser, Yuzu, eres la mejor hermana del mundo!-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- rió con dulzura.

Al día siguiente, que era domingo, se despertó más tarde de lo usual debido a que perdió varias horas de sueño fantaseando con Hitsugaya Toshiro sorpresivamente enamorándose de ella a primera vista en el concierto después de invitarla a estar en el escenario con él.

Se rió de sí misma por sus locuras que no podía evitar y bajó a tener un desayuno tardío después de una ducha rápida. Apenas llegó al comedor fijó sus ojos en Yuzu y la miró confundida por su rostro pálido y ojos muy abiertos casi con pánico. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando la respuesta le llegó como balde de agua fría.

Junto a su padre, sentado como sí nada en una de las sillas de su comedor, Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba tomando una taza de té.

Pestañeó aturdida, luego sonrió temblorosamente. Debía seguir soñando, definitivamente. Para probarlo, de inmediato llevó su mano a su antebrazo y se pellizcó con fuerza.

-¡AUCH!- bueno, aparentemente no.

Ante el quejido que lanzó por pellizcarse, todos en el comedor se fijaron en ella, pero Karin solo tuvo ojos para Hitsugaya Toshiro, sin poder creer que realmente la estuviera mirando. Él, su ídolo, el chico de sus sueños y dueño de sus más vergonzosas fantasías estaba en su casa.

Empezó a hiperventilar, su rostro ardiendo más y más por segundo mientras sentía sus ojos aún más hermosos en persona mirándola. Y luego, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, se desmayó.

Se despertó de nuevo en su habitación, con su hermana mirándola preocupada sentada a su lado.

-Karin-chan, que bueno que despertaste.- le sonrió. –Ten, te guarde un poco de desayuno.- le tendió una bandeja con frutas picadas y jugo de naranja.

-Gracias, Yuzu.- se sentó y comenzó a comer. –Acabó de tener un sueño muy raro… Bueno, normalmente tengo sueños raros con Hitsugaya Toshiro-san todo el tiempo, pero esta vez parecía realmente real. Él estaba en nuestra sala y…-

-Eh, Karin-chan, eso no fue un sueño. Hitsugaya-san realmente está en nuestra casa.- acotó cuando ella hizo una pequeña pausa para beber jugo, provocando que lo escupiera todo.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo siento mucho, papá no me había dicho nada. Estaba a punto de subir para prepararte mentalmente, pero llegaste antes.- se disculpó con ojos llorosos. –Resulta que la madre de Hitsugaya-san es una amiga de la juventud de nuestro padre, y él le prometió que alojaría a Hitsugaya-san en lo que se queda en Karakura preparándose para el concierto.-

Karin no supo sí debería chillar de emoción o volver a desmayarse del pánico.

¿De verdad el chico de sus sueños estaría viviendo con ella por casi un mes? ¿Cómo podía esto no ser un sueño?

Se pasó el resto del domingo encerrada en su habitación, sin poder tolerar la idea de salir sin sentir que se desmayaría de nuevo. Tampoco podía creer que se había desmayado en presencia del chico más genial del mundo, él debía creer que ella era una ridícula fan obsesionada ¡y lo peor es que sí lo era!

Agradeció a los cielos que Yuzu tuvo piedad de ella y le llevó el almuerzo, pero cuando llegó la hora de cenar su padre la obligó a bajar al comedor, por lo que después de arreglar su cabello al menos diez veces frente al espejo bajó con el rostro en llamas.

A pesar de que ya sabía que estaría ahí, todavía la impresionó ver a Hitsugaya sentado en la mesa, en el lugar en el que ella siempre se sentaba. Tal vez se hubiera enojado sí no se tratara de él ¡pero era él, era Hitsugaya Toshiro! Evitando a toda costa el contacto visual, se sentó lo más lejos posible de él y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-Muy bien mis niñas, como ya saben Toshiro se quedara unas cuantas semanas aquí, así que necesita un lugar para dormir. Mi plan es que ustedes vuelvan a compartir habitación por un tiempo y le dejemos a nuestro invitado la habitación de Karin así él…- ella había estado escuchando a medias a su padre, pero cuando dijo eso volteó a verlo con completo horror, pensando en los posters y demás.

-¡No! ¡No puede quedarse allí!- protestó de inmediato, solo para notar la mirada ceñuda que el chico le dirigió y enrojecer de inmediato, encogiéndose en su asiento volviendo a bajar la mirada. –Q-quiero decir… mi habitación es un desastre, es mejor que se quedé en la de Yuzu.-

-Sí, es mejor. La habitación de Karin-chan es un poco más grande de todos modos.- Yuzu, bendita sea ella, la respaldó.

Su padre hizo mohines, pero accedió.

Sirvieron la cena y se comió en silencio. Su padre hacía comentarios de vez en cuando, pero solo su hermana le seguía el juego. Hitsugaya estaba mortalmente callado, no lo había escuchado decir una palabra en todo el día. Ella solo lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sorprendiéndose por su gran atractivo.

Las fotografías en revistas e internet o los posters no le hacían justicia. Su cabello era mucho más blanco de lo que pensó, sus ojos no eran verdes como creyó, sino más bien turquesas, y podía notar su musculatura debajo de la ajustada camiseta negra que llevaba.

Cuando él volteó a verla con una ceja en alto, se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y de inmediato apartó la mirada, maldiciéndose mentalmente.

Una vez la cena terminó de inmediato corrió a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Yuzu mudó sus cosas y su padre trajo una cama extra para que pudiera instalarse.

A la mañana siguiente salió casi de puntillas de su habitación, temiendo encontrarse con él en medio del pasillo y volver a avergonzarse a sí misma. Se duchó y bajó a desayunar ya vestida para ir a la escuela, solo para quedarse con la boca abierta al ver a Hitsugaya con el uniforme masculino de su escuela.

-¿Vas a la escuela? ¿No tenías dieciocho?- estaba muy convencida de que él era un año mayor que ella.

-Perdí un año.- solo dijo él, para luego seguir comiendo tranquilamente de su desayuno.

-¿Ese año que estuviste de gira en América?- preguntó recordando una de sus entrevistas. Él solo gruñó en asentimiento. -¿Pero por qué vas a ir a mi escuela? ¿No te quedaras solo cuatro semanas?-

-Mi madre insiste.- murmuró cortante, pareciendo sumamente fastidiado.

Solo entonces Karin se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener una "conversación" con él como sí nada, y de inmediato entró en pánico y apartó la mirada, asegurándose de sentarse lejos de él. Rayos, estaba enojado con ella, lo que le faltaba.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de avergonzarse a sí misma? La escuela se convertiría en un infierno sin duda sí esto seguía así.

Por supuesto, apenas se apareció con Yuzu caminando ambas junto a Hitsugaya Toshiro, los chillidos no se hicieron esperar y prácticamente toda la población estudiantil los rodeó, atosigando al artista con preguntas, suplicas de autógrafos e invitaciones a salir.

Karin miró con rabia y envidia a las chicas que lograron colgarse de su brazo, eran todas unas lunáticas. Aunque probablemente ella haría lo mismo sí su orgullo no la detuviera…

Él terminó en la misma clase que las hermanas Kurosaki, para desgracia de la pelinegra que no pudo concentrarse en nada de lo que dijo el profesor al tener al chico de sus sueños sentado junto a ella. A la hora del almuerzo Yuzu lo invitó a comer con ellas, y Karin no supo sí celebrar o maldecir cuando él se negó y se marchó sin decir nada, seguido de sus muchas acosadoras.

-Sabes, deberías intentar ser más amable.- dijo su hermana luego de una semana cuando Karin otra vez le impidió invitar a Hitsugaya Toshiro a almorzar con ellas. –Sé que estás intentando no desmayarte frente a él, otra vez, pero es grosero dejarlo solo cuando papá nos encargó hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Aunque te entiendo, deberías controlarte más.- regañó señalándola con los palillos.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- refunfuñó. -¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! Siento que no puedo respirar cada vez que lo tengo cerca.- la hora de desayunar y cenar eran un infierno para ella. Afortunadamente él siempre se mantenía en silencio, porque sin duda escuchar su voz que tanto amaba aunque sea hablando la haría colapsar sobre su plato irremediablemente. –No quiero avergonzarme a mí misma más de lo necesario. Además él tampoco parece querer estar cerca de m… de nosotras.- señaló nerviosa.

-Aun así.- insistió la rubia. –Al menos trata de no lucir como sí un monstruo sediento de sangre quisiera arrancarte la cabeza cada vez que lo cruzamos por el pasillo. E intenta al menos darle los buenos días en las mañanas. ¿Acaso pido demasiado?-

Cuando Karin asintió viéndose miserable, Yuzu solo pudo suspirar.

¿Pero qué esperaba? Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, pero era tan abrumador y la hacía sentir tan insegura y consciente de sí misma que estaba comenzando a parecerle una total pesadilla. No iba a sobrevivir mucho más.

.

Toshiro estaba pasando por uno de los peores meses de su vida, y aun así había pensado que sería mucho peor.

Su madre últimamente estaba demasiado insistente en que termine la escuela, lo que no le molestaría de no ser porque tenía que hacerlo incluso mientras seguía dando sus conciertos, lo que significaba ir de escuela en escuela por el resto de su último año.

Normalmente se alojaba en hoteles, pero cuando llegó la hora de pasar un breve periodo de tiempo en la ciudad de Karakura, su madre insistió en que se quedara con su viejo amigo y sus hijas. El solo oír la palabra "hijas" lo hizo estremecerse y mirar mal a su progenitora. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La razón por la cual le disgustaba tanto ir a escuelas era por sus locas fanáticas que no lo dejaban en paz, pero después de tantos años ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Sin embargo ¿convivir con chicas que no fueran de su familia? Aseguraba ser el infierno.

El primer día que pasó allí había estado bastante seguro de que las dos serían solo otras molestas lunáticas, dado que la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo y la pelinegra literalmente se desmayó, pero con el pasar de los días esa creencia se fue deteriorando. La rubia solo era amable por naturaleza, aunque ella le había dicho que era su fan, pero de las pocas tranquilas que eran raras de toparse. La pelinegra, en cambio, comenzó a evitarlo como la peste, haciéndolo preguntarse si realmente él fue la razón de su desmayo o simplemente estaba enferma o algo aquel día.

Era bastante extraño, que alguien lo evitara de esa forma. Solo había tenido una "conversación normal" con ella y no hubo chillidos ni suplicas por casarse y tener una docena de hijos, aunque tampoco había sido una conversación muy agradable que se diga para él.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a pensar más y más en la más baja de las gemelas Kurosaki, lo cual varias veces le valió varios regaños de su equipo por distraerse en los ensayos. Pero es que esa chica le daba curiosidad. Y también, debía admitir, era bastante hermosa, sus facciones suaves contrastaban con sus ojos duros, aun así cuando lo miraba había cierto brillo en su mirar que lo intrigaba. Ella realmente despertaba su curiosidad.

Aun así no iba a hacer esfuerzos por acercarse a la chica, se iría en un par de semanas y sí de verdad no quería ni hablarle entonces no veía razón para hablarle él. Era bonita e intrigante, sí, pero no tenía tiempo para perderlo persiguiendo a una chica que muy probablemente lo odié.

Así que dejaría de pensar en ella… tarde o temprano. Sospechaba que tarde, porque por el momento las probabilidades no eran muy alentadoras que se diga.

.

-¿Cómo que no irás al concierto? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Yuzu se llevó las manos a las caderas, mirándola con reproche. -¡Esas entradas no fueron baratas, ya sabes! Ahorré mucho tiempo para este regalo para ti.- hizo pucheros con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo sé, Yuzu, lo siento mucho, pero…- se mordió el labio. –Sí me ve allá sabrá que estoy loca por él y… ¡Agh, no puede saberlo! ¡Moriré de vergüenza!- enterró el rostro en las manos. –Prefiero perderme el concierto, de todos modos ya lo tuve muy cerca de mí por varias semanas y estoy satisfecha con eso ¡en serio! No te preocupes.- sonrió forzadamente.

-No creo que estas semanas puedan contar sí has estado evitándolo como una enfermedad contagiosa.- señaló con el ceño fruncido. –Y aun así lo más importante es verlo cantar en vivo ¿o no?- Karin se mordió el labio otra vez. –Vamos, se irá mañana a primera hora y es probable que nunca vuelva, además en el concierto irá mucha gente, es casi imposible que te note entre tantos.- al verla seguir indecisa, la rubia suspiró. -¡Vamos, Karin-chan! ¡Tú no eres una cobarde! Iremos y punto.- sentenció con autoridad.

A pesar de que siguió intentando zafar, su hermana acabó por convencerla y la arrastró a ponerse un apretado y corto vestido rojo, también peinándola haciéndole una coleta más prolija, para luego jalarla prácticamente del cabello para ir a ver el concierto.

Una vez tomaron sus asientos, la pelinegra se relajó un poco al ver que había, en efecto, muchísima gente.

Bien, lo más probable es que él no la viera, no estaba ni tan adelante ni tan atrás, además de que estaría oscuro con todas las luces apuntando únicamente al escenario. No había forma de que la reconozca entre tanta gente. Tal vez se salvara de la eterna humillación después de todo.

Cuando Hitsugaya salió al escenario con guitarra en mano, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y ella misma olvidó toda preocupación y se dispuso a comérselo con los ojos cómodamente ahora que no podía verla, amando que la productora lo obligara a usar ropa ajustada siempre que tenía que presentarse en público. En entrevistas él siempre se quejaba de eso, y varias veces en su casa lo escucho discutir con su agente por los vestuarios que querían obligarlo a usar. Había sentido pena por él, pero no podía quejarse de la agradable vista.

Por la siguiente hora y media se permitió volver a ser su fanática enloquecida, se perdió en la letra de sus canciones, su voz profunda y empezó a soñar despierta con finalmente tener el valor de encararlo una vez estuviera en casa y que milagrosamente él decidiera quedarse más tiempo e invitarla a salir para luego ser novios, casarse, tener muchos hijos y tal vez un gato y luego…

Una repentina oleada de chillidos la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al ver al escenario vacío se dio cuenta de que el concierto ya había terminado y debían irse, pero cuando los chillidos se volvieron frenéticos alzó una ceja y miró hacia las escaleras, quedándose con la boca abierta al ver a Hitsugaya Toshiro subiéndolas con la mirada clavada en ella.

Bueno, mierda.

-Ah.- una vez estuvieron frente a frente, él le sonrió con arrogancia. –Así que no me odias después de todo.- ella solo pudo mirarlo congelada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y el rostro en llamas. ¡Él le estaba sonriendo! Y su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora, capaz de opacar cualquier otra luz como las muchas luces de los flashes de los celulares con los que los estaban fotografiando prácticamente todos en las butacas.

Pero ella solo era consciente de él, no podía pensar en nada más, saber que esto no era otra de sus tontas fantasías la tenía al borde del paro cardiaco.

Y, como la estúpida cachorrita irremediablemente enamorada que era, por supuesto que se desmayó. Otra vez.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama, en su habitación, y ya había amanecido.

Esperen. ¡¿Ya amaneció?!

Jadeó horrorizada y miró el reloj, que marcaban las siete y cuarto. Y Hitsugaya se marchaba a las seis treinta. Él ya se había ido y ni siquiera pudo verlo por última vez desde que… Ay, maldita sea. ¡Volvió a desmayarse frente a él otra vez! Era tan patética. Esto era peor que una pesadilla, ¡de nuevo se avergonzó frente al chico de sus sueños!

¿Qué importaba de todos modos? Nunca volvería a verlo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y frunció el ceño al ver una nota cerca de este, con su nombre escrito en frente con una letra muy elegante que se le hacía levemente familiar. ¿Acaso podría ser…?... No. ¿Por qué le dejaría una nota? No tenía sentido. Aun así, su corazón le latió fuertemente en el pecho en lo que tomaba la nota y la abría.

Leyó:

_Estimada Kurosaki Karin. _

_ Lamentó no haber podido despedirme, tengo un horario muy estricto. _

_ Me alegró enterarme que disfrutas de mi música, por mucho tiempo dude de que siquiera disfrutaras de mi presencia, y comprobar que me he ganado tu admiración es el tipo de cosas que me hace sentir que todo mi esfuerzo vale la pena. _

_ No nos conocemos mucho, sin embargo últimamente el sonido de tu voz es la única canción que resuena en mi mente. Lo que trato de decir, es que me gustaría conocerte más. _

_ ¿Sabes? Por contrato tengo prohibido salir con alguien, pero habrá una renovación de términos en seis meses y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez pueda pedir que retiren esa cláusula, sí es que he encontrado a quien valga la pena lo suficiente para rebelarme a mi agente. _

_ Te dejaré mi número, por sí algún día te sientes capaz de hablarme sin desmayarte. _

_—Toshiro. _

Después de releer la nota al menos seis veces, y repasar aún más veces la serie de números secretos que muchas chicas matarían por tener, Karin sonrió como una completa idiota… antes de volver a desmayarse. Otra vez.

Sin embargo esta vez estaba segura de que ya no habría pesadillas, porque su sueño acababa de hacerse realidad.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Este es el premio que le debía a Karina Romero por haber ganado un juego en la Semana HK, era un juego chiquito y el premio debia ser chiquito, pero al final me olvide y le dije q le daría un OS de largo promedio de lo que ella quisiera para compensar la espera...

Y esto fue lo que pidió xP Un Toshiro idol y Karin fangirl xD

Fue un... reto bastante dificil para mí, no soy muy aficionada a los cantantes o bandas, pero hice lo que pude, ojala te haya gustado :'D

No es mi zona de confort, no creo volver a hacer un fic de este tipo nunca x'D Aun así ojala a todas les haya gustado n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
